


My Muse.

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1950's, 50's, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Muses, POV First Person, Points of View, Song Inspired, Teenagers, Thinking, teddy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: PG</p><p>Summary: After an English class about Greek muses John is left wandering the streets of Liverpool thinking about such muses.<br/>Time line: 1959 (circa)<br/>Pairing:  Mclennon</p><p>Note: I haven't written anything in weeks, so being that I had some free time and inspiration I decided to work on this little idea that had been forming in my mind for sometime. I hope you all enjoy! (Partially inspired by the song Magic by Olivia Newton-John)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Muse.

You would think that English class would be about English, but my teacher seems to have another concept (which I don’t necessarily go against). Today his lecture was about Greek muses. According to him, the Muses inGreek mythology, poetry and literature, are the goddesses of the inspiration of literature, science and the arts. They were considered the source of the knowledge, related orally for centuries in the ancient culture, that was contained in poetic lyrics and myths.

Still, as I walk, now alone through these cold and claustrophobically empty streets, letting my thoughts gain the flavour of my subconscious I can’t help but disagree with him. A muse is not meant to be characterized by it’s female looks, curvaceous body, full sexy breasts or what it represents, but for his beauty and what he inspires.

A muse is not a stranger that arrives by the alignment of the planets, inspires and leaves, he had always been there, in the back of your mind or hidden within the thick walls of your subconscious, but none of the less he was there, just waiting for the time he was need. That night that nothing seemed to make sense, that Jupiter just seemed to be in retrograde and life just felt like a scratched vinyl, playing the same few notes over and over, making your body tense, your hand clench in anger and frustration, a pressure builds behind your neck and in the back of your eyes as you look at yourself and see someone you don’t long to be. A stranger that you hate, or at least that you wish you could avoid.

Just as the darkness begins to fill you, you hear a rock at your window or a knock on your door and there he is, ready to pull you up from the deepest of hells and inspire you to no end by the mellow to tone of his soft voice and sweet, dancing chords of his guitar.  

He makes it look effortless and seems to have the power to just turn you on to anything he wants to, anything at all, but actually all he is doing is wakening your soul, kindling your inner light by a soft touch of your cheek or a sweet, lingering gaze from across a rather tense, crowded room.

You feel the quiver inside as you let his magic conduce you in a dance and, before you know it destiny has arrived and you see yourself conquering things that you never knew you had the strength to conquer, you see yourself sucking the marrow of life by it’s neck.

A muse is simply the person the completes you and unlocks the full you, like a soul mate (if you believe in such thing), like a…. Oh, there’s Paulie! ‘Ot to stop with this soft shit and start thinking about the song, well I’m sure he will help me out with some inspiration.


End file.
